valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Thyodor
Father of Wylfred felled defending a comrade in battle. The heroism that cost him his life earned him a place among Lenneth's einherjar. Personality Thyodor is the kind and loving husband to Margot and father to Wylfred and Elsie. Despite Wylfred having made terrible choices in his life, Thyodor encourages the boy to continue living his life for its worth without dwelling on the negativity. Background Seven years prior, Thyodor was slain in battle while attempting to protect his cowardly friend Duwain from an attack by a group of enemies. A feather was left behind as indication that his soul was taken by a valkyrie. Unfortunately, without their primary source of income the family became impoverished. Margot was unable to find work and Elsie died of starvation. Margot then goes mad from grief, her mind reverting to a time before Wylfred was born. Wylfred then vows to destroy the Battle Maiden as revenge for ruining his life and leaves his home to become a mercenary. The feather she left behind for his father is used as an instrument for his vengeance. At the climax a scenario, Wylfred attacks the Battle Maiden but is thwarted by Thyodor in an attempt to protect the Valkyrie. A battle ensues and Wylfred defeats his father. A remorseful Wylfred regretfully tells his father that all he wanted was to avenge him but has slain the person he wished to avenge with his very own hands. Thyodor tells Wylfred to return home and live the rest of his life. Ailyth makes her appearance, angrily warning Wylfred of the repercussions should he not abide by his terms to the covenant. Wylfred relinquishes his agreement and Ailyth conjures up a spell to claim his soul. However, Thyodor pushes his son out of the way and his soul is taken in place. The Battle Maiden then takes up sword against Ailyth, demanding her Einherjar be returned. Before Lenneth makes a move, the demon woman warns the Valkyrie that reckless action may ignite war between Nifleheim and Asgard and then Ailyth nonchalantly takes her leave. It is unknown what happens to Thyodor afterward. In the 2nd lap of the Seraphic Gate, apart from his battle alongside Lenneth, he participates in a comical scene before the aforementioned battle where he, Lockswell, Duwain, and Heugoe convince Gwendal that he is close to being a middle-aged man. Battle Thyodor is a member of the Warrior class which gives him attack range of one panel (including diagonal panels) but differs from other warriors by having a movement range of four panels. His attacks are powerful multi-hit strikes that easily Faze its victim and can allow him to completely wipe out a character with a good set of equipment and at maximum HP. Attacks *'Unamed Attack 1' :Hits: 3 *'Unamed Attack 2' :Hits 7 :Effect: Cannot be blocked *'Unamed attack 3' :Hits: 1 Soul Crush 300px *'Celestial Inferno' :Hits: 16 :Effect: Cannot be blocked Initial Skills *Missile Protection *Hard Body *Magic Control Resistances *'Poison:' 100% *'Paralysis:' 70% *'Stone:' 100% *'Silence:' 0% *'Curse:' 100% *'Freeze:' 70% *'Stun:' 100% *'Faint:' 99% *'Instant Death:' 100% Encounter Thyodor can be challenged as a final boss by sacrificing a total of one character to the plume in Chapter 5. He will accompany Lenneth at the second part of the battle. In the Seraphic Gate, he will accompany Lenneth on the sixth floor of the Seraphic Gate and his statistics will increase per completion of the bonus dungeon up to ten times. Trivia *The Truthade profile of Duwain expands on Thyodor altruism by stating "that Thyodor was able to tolerate Duwain as a friend is a testament to just how charitable his heart truly was." *In the Seraphic Gate, Thyodor's name makes various references to him being Wylfred's father. There are ten different names in total. ---- See also: *Thyodor (Boss) ---- Notes Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male Category:Warrior